


Prompt #19 - Radiant

by Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker



Series: FFXIVWrite2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019, slight weight kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker/pseuds/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker
Summary: They don't call him "His Radiance" for nothing.





	Prompt #19 - Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> Lucius/Varis. If you like their dynamic or just wanna chat Galvus memes drop a comment below~ Enjoy!
> 
> [Fanfic canon-compliant.]

Varis zos Galvus is, in a word, radiant. He stands within his private quarters gazing out at the early morning sky, orange-pink hues cresting the jagged cityscape. Not a single a scrap of cloth obscures his magnificent form, no adornment, no restraint. The Emperor stands at the top of the world and knows it belongs to him. Statuesque and imposing as ever, he cares not for the light in his face searing his just-woken eyes. He stares in unblinking contemplation, silence becoming him in these early hours when the line twixt sleep and wake has yet to unblur. The sun struggles around his considerable girth, scant rays spilling across the breadth of his enormously powerful body. His presence is all-consuming, commanding the light itself to know its place and wake not the sleeping treasure in his bed. No doubt he’s aware of the man’s breathing, heavily lid eyes drinking in the sight of his majesty with a golden halo clinging to the contours of his form. His thick, rippling muscles and square hips, firm backside and sinuous thighs. Truly, he is a blessing to gaze upon, yet he scarcely considers it. He is a man of function, not form, a product of his upbringing and nothing more. Ever does Varis hold himself up high with head straight and shoulders squared, resigned to take on the world.

But he doesn’t have to do it alone.

He shifts his weight, thin rays of sunlight dancing across his quarters. His silence bespeaks a deep consideration for the former soldier curled up in his bed, so softened by the luxuries of noble life that he more resembles an overstuffed cream puff than anything else. Or so Varis thinks, gazing at the round backside peeking at him from the nest of crimson silks. He smiles on the inside, a flickering glow to his warm gold aethers heating full and joyous.

_‘Lucius.’_

Laying prone with a delicate twist to his upper half, Lucius winks sleepily. Varis’s thoughts are as clear as his own, after years of plying his Resonance in the Emperor’s mind fortress. By now, they’ve formed a concrete bond – and while Varis has no magical talent of his own, he cannot deny the feeling of soul-deep companionship when his lover is near. Every morning they take eachother in anew, all the sights and sounds and scents and feelings of a perfect whole. Varis cannot imagine going more than a few hours without Lucius by his side, and Lucius knows no purpose other than his Radiance. The Empire’s guiding light, a beacon of unprecedented fortitude. His Varis.

Varis turns back to the window so as not to succumb to temptation – they’ve a long day ahead, full of meetings and greetings and other senatorial drudgery their class can ill escape. After a moment’s thought Lucius creeps from the bed, red silks dripping from his scarred torso. Gone are the days of endless battles and fighting for his life, replaced with pure indulgence, contentment, peace. Varis often delights in tracing each and every mark on his lover’s skin, relishing the man’s raw, bestial strength. It exceeds his own, and something about that excites him on a level he doesn’t quite understand. Now, Lucius takes his chance to lavish such attentions upon him, approaching Varis from behind. The sweetest slickness drips from his thighs, and the sound of it has Varis willing himself to be still, exercise at least _some_ self control.

Varis remains unmoving, all eight-five fulms of him statuesque and silhouetted in orange-gold. Lucius, at just above six, presses his face into his lover’s muscled back and wraps his arms around Varis as far as they’ll go. His fingers don’t even touch around his waist, where powerful abs clench in momentary surprise. Varis immediately relaxes at the touch, closing his eyes. How soft his skin is, so smooth and lovely under gentle fingertips. He radiates a heat the likes of which Lucius wants for even when he’s within arm’s reach, the charismatic pull of a leader, lover, protector. A low rumble vibrates through his chest as Lucius strokes his stomach and thighs, luxuriating in the plush texture padded well over the years. Life in Garlemald has treated him well, along with Lucius’s penchant for hand-feeding him little tidbits when he’s too busy to take proper meals. Varis always returns the favor, though perhaps a little more than he should. He can’t help it sometimes, seeing the way Lucius’s sweet, shapely lips part around each and every morsel.

“Someone’s hungry.” Lucius purrs, nuzzling into Varis’s back while reading his thoughts of an opulent breakfast. Varis merely grunts in reply, sucking in a breath as strong fingers squeeze at his slight paunch. He holds the strength beneath to suplex a man twice his size, but no such man exists, and so he lets himself go. Just a little – he exhales, flesh filling his lover’s hands, and a surge of comforting aether envelopes his ancient woes.

“Shhhh… none of that.” Lucius reaches for Varis’s cock and finds him already hard, smirking to himself. “I’ll get you something… but I’m feeling a little snack, you know? Just a bit.”

Varis groans softly. “Don’t play with your food.” He turns, and Lucius detaches himself just long enough to admire the swing of some sixteen ilms swinging before him. Varis leans back against the windowsill, hips jutting forth and face turned to peer outside. Dark red dusts his cheeks like they haven’t done this a thousand times before, Varis feeding Lucius a whole night’s worth of come and expecting him to hold it all. Lucius has grown quite good at it, really, his stomach more than capable of taking anything Varis has to offer. One day, he hopes for a child, but until then there is this, and it is good enough. More than enough – he’s never been able to fit the Emperor’s cock entirely in his mouth, but he certainly can suckle at it while stroking with both hands. As he pulls up a nearby chair to accommodate their massive height difference, Varis reaches for his head and runs thick fingers through his hair.

_‘You’re so good to me.’_ he thinks, watching Lucius attend to him with pure adoration singing through his core. _‘Whatever have I done to deserve you?’_

Lucius can’t exactly reply, but the way his lashes flutter as he gazes up at Varis suggests it isn’t a thing to worry about. There is this, them, together, now. And nothing else really matters.


End file.
